Adorable
by Viictoriia
Summary: Sakura decide irse de viaje y en trayecto se rencuentra con un viejo conocido -¿Haruno Sakura, no? Konoha… De la escuela primara, la secundaria ¿me recuerdas? Soy Uzumaki… - ... No - Mentí - ...y se iba a poner peor ...
1. La de la amnesia

Naruto no me pertenece.

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

Sakura se estiro en su asiento, ella sabía que sería un largo viaje, se había escapado a unas pequeñas vacaciones de su trabajo y se dirigía a Nikko, había visto en un folleto una hermosa fotografía y se había decidió visitarlo, pero cualquier lugar sería viable para escapar de su trabajo aunque solo por un rato. Se relajo en su asiento, cerró los ojos y no los abrió si no hasta que sintió una presencia a lado suyo. Cuando los abrió observo a un chico alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

— ¿un extranjero?… — Pensó. — no está nada mal

Le miro de pies a cabeza, aunque no tenía esa costumbre.

— Tonta Ino — volvió a pensar — ya se me quedo hacer eso por su culpa

Después de maldecir a su amiga se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. El viaje fue tranquilo y en ese momento a ella no le parecía la idea de socializar, así que se puso sus audífonos, busco una canción calmada y miro la vista que tenia de lado, pues se había sentado en la ventana aunque después de todo no era gran cosa… un árbol… Nada… Más nada y después un árbol. Parecía el escenario de fondo de un capitulo de los picapiedras.

Todo estaba en orden pensó que el viaje seria tranquilo y sin problema, pero después de tal vez menos de una hora el autobús pareció pasar por algo extraño quizás un pobre animalito o una piedra y después algo exploto.

— Diablos…

Se escuchó exclamo el conductor mientras bajaba a averiguar. Era una llanta ponchada. El conductor llamo a un mecánico.

— Estaremos en el camino en un momento… Ya he llamado a un mecánico él lo arreglara en un instante…

— ¿Es que no hay ninguna refacción? — Cuestiono Sakura desde el fondo. —

— No

— Ya me decía que el boleto era barato…

Gruño la peli rosa en su asiento no podía hacer nada después de todo… Y así pasaron los minutos que dieron a una hora...

— Él dijo que estaría en unos instantes… — Volvió a gruñir. —

— Considerando que estamos en medio de la nada…

Dijo con ironía el joven a su lado, mientras se quitaba sus audífonos y tomaba un poco de agua. Lo que decía era cierto. Estarían al menos un par de horas ahí varados en la nada. A los 15 minutos Sakura pensó que todo iría bien, no quería gastar la pila de su mp3 así que lo guardo, pero a los 30 minutos explotaba de ansias y ya después de casi una hora no podía estar en paz en su asiento… no se podía dormir porque hacía demasiado calor, no podía salir porque el sol estaba demasiado fuerte, al menos el autobús le proporcionaba sombra y tenía una especie de aire acondicionado, que si bien no era muy fresco servía… básicamente no podía hacer nada porque hacía demasiado, demasiado sol y por ende demasiado calor… y ya comenzaba a darle hambre…

— Estúpido autobús… — Dijo Sakura por lo bajo. —

Volteo de reojo a mirar al chico que tampoco había estado muy clamado en su asiento pero que él pudo arreglar atascándose de comida chatarra que tenía en su mochila… ¿Cuánta comida llevaba en la mochila? Ya llevaba así desde las dos horas que pasaron.

Su estomago gruño. Ella se sonrojo.

— ¿Quieres?

Dijo el rubio de repente ofreciéndole unas frituras, ella se sintió más avergonzada y se tapo con los brazos el estomago.

— No gracias…

Volvió a gruñir.

— hmm

Dijo el rubio con un gesto falso de enojo en la cara mientras le acercaba las frituras.

— Son de queso

Dijo tratando de persuadirla… Funciono porque eran las favoritas de la peli rosa, ella acerco su mano y tomo unas cuantas, el chico dejo las frituras entre los dos para que ambos tomaran de ahí.

— Soy Naruto

Dijo con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa mientras le miraba expectante.

— Oh… — Dijo saliendo como de un trance. — Yo soy Sakura…

Luego el chico chasqueo los dedos.

— Si sabía yo que te conocía de algún lado cuando te vi ¿Haruno Sakura, no? ¿Me recuerdas?

— ¿Como…?

— Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto... Konoha… Escuela primaria… Secundaria…

La mente de Sakura tuvo un pequeño shock interno y su mente comenzó a funcionar mientras externamente mostraba una sonrisa de circunstancias mientras fingía escucharlo…

— "¡Uzumaki naruto! Este es ESE Uzumaki Naruto el niño que siempre molestaba en la primaria llamándolo tonto y rechazándolo constantemente… discriminándolo…. Y pero aun en la secundaria y aquí está enfrente de mí al que siempre eh tratado mal… ahora que hago… ¿Qué hago?... ¿¡Que!"

— ¿No me recuerdas?

— NO

Mintió… Una mentira nada creíble considerando su pasado juntos.

— Tengo… Tengo pocos recuerdos….

— ¿Enserio?

— Si... SI…. Tuve un accidente de auto… me golpee la cabeza y perdí todos mis recuerdos… Fue… FUE… — Trataba de detenerse, decirle que era broma pero… — Fue horrible… — Volvió a mentir. —

— Eso es terrible, la verdad es que cuando te vi creo que tuve un poco de miedo…

— Po-Por-que — Dijo nerviosa… —

— Nada, solo que… eras un tanto… — Dijo volteando la cara. — olvídalo

— No recuerdo lo que te haya hecho… Lo siento…

Esta vez lo decía sinceramente, realmente estaba apenada por su pasado y de nuevo el rubio bajo la mirada.

— ¿Entonces qué hay de tu vida Sakura? — dijo cambiando de tema — Bueno lo que recuerdes…

— Nada importante realmente…

— Recuerdo que salías con Sasuke…

— Oh si eso… Si, todavía salgo con el… después del accidente es el que más me ha apoyado…

— ¿de veras? Quien lo fuese a pensar…

— ¿Y tu sales con alguien?

— Con Hinata

Hinata… Chica bajita tímida… Sakura la recordaba no por eso si no porque cuando entro a preparatoria la chica se había desarrollado más que la pelirrosa y se sentía un poco de celos, pues ahora Sakura tenía más competencia con esa chica… Realmente eso no importaba en ese momento…

— Entonces Naruto salía con Hinata… — Pensó.— Que inesperado…

— Ahm… No, no la recuerdo…

Estuvo a punto de comentar, pero su tapadera se arruinaría y aun con la mentira de por medio pasaron horas hablando de distintos temas, Sakura trataba de no hablar de temas del pasado se sentía apenada.

— Llevamos aquí mucho…

— Si… oh te enseñare algo divertido…

Le dijo el chico tomando su mochila y de ahí saco una bolita blanca la puso en su mano derecha.

— Adivina donde quedo la bolita…

Sakura sonrió. El chico comenzó a mover la pelotita de una mano a otra y ella seguía con la vista sus movimientos… no era muy difícil, él se detuvo.

— ¿Donde?

Sakura señalo la mano derecha, este la abrió pero no había nada ella tomo el puño izquierdo pero tampoco había nada, él rubio acerco su mano a la oreja de la chica y saco la pelotita, dejándola sorprendida.

— ¿Bastante cool?

La chica solo sonrió. Escucharon un auto llegar, era el del mecánico, quien llegaba a cambiar la llanta y lo hizo muy rápido para suerte de los pasajeros y de ahí siguieron su camino, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, cuando bajaron los dos chicos estaban dispuestos a seguir su camino. Sakura podía decirle solo adiós, y nunca volver a verlo y que dejar que el chico se quedara con la mentira, pero por alguna razón ella hizo todo lo contrario. Quería hablar con él un poco más.

— Entonces naruto ¿a dónde vas tú?

— Pensaba quedarme en casa de mi tío a… — Escucho sonar su teléfono. — un mensaje…

Su semblante cambio...

— Que pasa….

— Mi tío salió hoy… no está en casa…

Dijo bastante preocupado.

— Porque no te quedas conmigo… Reserve una habitación en un hotel demasiado grande…

El chico le miro como si estuviese diciendo algo inapropiado y atrevido… aunque con el tono de voz decía lo contrario, una propuesta libre de doble sentido… Aunque en realidad era una proposición bastante inapropiada y atrevida… cualquiera pensaría así.

— No podría…

— No seas tonto… vamos, son camas separadas, y realmente puedo confiar en ti…

El chico le miro aun dudando.

— Te juro que te lo pagare…

Le dedico una sonrisa, sabía que estaba a salvo, a menos que Naruto hubiese cambiado en estos años y ahora fuese un pervertido o un asesino en serie… Pero estaba segura que no era ninguna de las dos cosas, pero realmente ella no sabía que esas cosas no iban a ser su mayor problema.

Hi!

Antes que nada quiero aclara que este fanfic lleva literalmente años en mi compu… lo escribí cuando estaba en secundaria…. A que tiempos… En fin…

Lo quise subir porque me encontré varias historias incompletas y ahora que estoy (casi) desocupada… pues las terminare y subiré. Esta es una de ella. Espero les guste la historia :B


	2. Uno no puede mentir siempre

Naruto no me pertenece.

Notas y aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

Llegaron a la habitación sin mayor problema y en efecto la habitación era bastante amplia con 2 camas.

— Planeaba venir con una amiga… Ino…

— ¿Ino? Hace años que no escuchaba su nombre, ¿aun son amigas…?

— Si…

Sabiendo ella a que se refería… A su pelea con su amiga por él que ahora era su novio. Al final habían quedado en buenos términos y su mejor amiga había encontrado el amor con un chico que la peli rosa consideraba un vagabundo… eso si un vagabundo muy inteligente…

— Veníamos para relajarnos de trabajo, pero ella no puedo…

— No hay lugar más refrescante que lago Chuzenji, te gustara que tal si vamos mañana, me imagino que debes estar cansada…

— La verdad es que si…

¡Pero qué hombre más considerado!... Aunque quizás estaba pensando de más, el único gran contacto con otro hombre era con Sasuke, su novio actual y el tipo era un cubo de hielo… La imagen mental del novio le arruino el momento. No es que ella le odiara, pero últimamente él chico era más frio de lo habitual. Se termino por meterse a la ducha y refrescarse un poco y cuando esta termino le sigo el Uzumaki, así que esa noche se quedaron viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra, no pudo evitar sentirse bien en ese momento pero era opacado cuando recordaba lo mala que había sido con él y la mentira que se había aventado esa misma tarde… Pero lo supo disimular.

Al día siguiente fueron como tenían planeado al lago Chuzenji, para Sakura fue una gran experiencia de tranquilidad, disfrutando de los paisajes, estaba sin duda pasando un día agradable con el chico, y sin duda eso se notaba.

— Que tonta como pude ser tan inmadura en el pasado — Pensó —

Uzumaki de niño también era una monada, pero abría la boca o se movía y era un mocoso tonto como los demás o eso pensaba Sakura… siempre le trato mal, aunque su relación mejoro un poco en secundaria. Naruto era alborotador, bromista, mal hablado y más tarde un pervertido total… Totalmente normal a su edad. Sakura siempre se molestaba con él y casi siempre terminaba dándole un golpe, aun así su relación era "buena" pues él siempre parecía sentirse "bien" cuando estaba cerca de la chica de pelo rosado, aunque esta le gritara de hasta lo que se iba a morir, ambos tenían buenos momentos como aquel momento en el autobús o como en ese instante, viendo una película… Ambos a pesar de todo eran grandes amigos de la infancia… o Algo así… Era una relación extraña…

— Sorprendente cuando perduro esa rara amistad— Pensó — ¿Por qué termino?...

Más tarde maduro pero seguía siendo un idiota que le gustaba hacer bromas a los maestros… Ambos se separaron un poco en la universidad pues estudiaban carreras distintas y poco a poco dejaron de hablarse… Sakura aun no tiene completamente esclarecido porque, pero algo en ella sospecha que fue por Sasuke… Después de un tiempo, según le contaban las amistades que aun seguían viéndolo, él se había convertido en un chico bastante guapo y maduro para su edad, que ya no hacia tonterías y que era bastante agradable mantener una charla con él, según había "madurado" pero Sakura no escucho, no le intereso… Hasta ahora.

Ambos pasaron la noche viendo películas y después durmieron un poco más tarde, al día siguiente madrugaron a pesar de la desvelada. El lugar tenía un montón de sitios turísticos a los que ir y como Naruto ya había estado ahí era más fácil.

— ¿Te dije o no?, hacen la mejor comida en este lugar, esta algo escondido, pero vale la pena…

— Es cierto, eres mejor que un guía roji…

Naruto sonrió y prosiguieron, miraron las guías de actividades ambos estaban bastante cerca y cuando el rubio se dio cuenta se separo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué paso? — Ella pregunto —

— No, nada, solo vi… vi… un insecto…

La peli rosa se asusto y comenzó a preguntar dónde.

— No te preocupes ya se fue…

Caminaron unas cuadras, platicando de trivialidades, era increíble como no había silencios incómodos ni conversaciones forzadas entre ellos, al llegar a una esquina vieron un cartel que básicamente promocionaba un poco la convivencia entre la naturaleza…

— Se ve divertido… — Dijo Sakura. —

— Sí, acampar suena divertido ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos? Mi tío tiene una cabaña por ahí en los bosques esta algo alejada pero vale la pena…

La idea le encantó a la chica así que prepararon sus cosas y viajaron, no mentía el Uzumaki al decir que estaba lejos. Pasaron el primer día explorando la naturaleza que había alrededor, viendo los animales de esa área y disfrutando el paisaje.

— Hmp — Dijo el rubio. —

— ¿Qué pasa naruto?

— Esas nubes están algo negras…

— El reporte del clima no dijo nada…

— Bueno espero que no pase nada, este lugar está en lo alto, por lo que si lloviese o algo caería mas fuerte…

La chica se quedo callada un rato…

— No te preocupes ya dijiste que el del clima no dijo nada y esta cabaña soporta mucho…

Pasaron el mediodía almorzando afuera, hacia un buen clima aunque se sintiera húmedo el ambiente.

— Y ¿Cómo te ha ido naruto…?

Pregunto cambiando de tema, la chica estaba bastante interesada en él.

— Pues bastante bien, estoy estudiando administración…

— Administración… quien lo hubiese pen… — Se mordió el labio —, Si digo eso… Se me cae la tapadera — Pensó —

— Que interesante… no te ves como un hombre de negocios…

— Lo sé, cuando era pequeño creo que me hubiese reído si me hubiesen dicho que en el futuro seria esto, pero mi tío ha sido muy considerado conmigo y quiero devolverle un poco, pero bueno las cosas pasan… Como encontrarte con un antigua compañera…

— Es una lástima que no te recuerde, de seguro éramos grandes amigos…

Sakura estaba segura de que debería ganar un óscar por su actuación… Naruto por su parte suspiro algo nervioso…

— Bueno no éramos grandes amigos, más bien era algo como "yo te sigo tu me ignoras"… No es que fueras mala, a mi me agradabas… me agradas mucho, éramos niños, tu no sabias lo que decías o quizás yo quería verlo así…

La chica noto tristeza en sus ojos y entonces ella se dio una gran paliza mental así misma por como lo había tratado, los chicos eran bastante crueles, el era huérfano y no solo ella lo molestaba si no los demás, pero el siempre seguía indiferente de ellos y seguía bromeando e irradiando felicidad, quizás solo por eso ella sentía atracción por él. Él chico noto como ella se puso pensativa…

— Pero no hiciste tu nada malo, creo que yo soy una masoquista y por eso… a mi me agradabas… Aun me agradas…

Ya eran más de dos veces que él decía "agradar", a ella le parecía extraño eso, pero no importaba eso le quitaba un peso de encima, no había sido tan mala…

— Recuerdo que estabas enamorada de Sasuke, el era un idi… idolatrado por las niñas…

Ella sabía que le iba decir Idiota… pero no se iba a enojar, no estaba mintiendo después de todo… aunque patán era la palabra más acertada para describir al chico que tenia por novio, que iba y venía cuando quería y si tenía ganas le decía a donde iría y cuándo volvería.

— De la secundaria tampoco recuerdo mucho… pero la relación no era tan mala…

— Si yo era tan mala ¿Por qué me seguías tanto?

Ella tenía esa duda.

— ¿Por qué?... porque… porque, creo que tu realmente me gu…

La confesión se interrumpió cuando pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer y luego bastantes más fuerte, recogieron las cosas y se dirigieron a la cabaña sin antes darle un vistazo al cielo que se había tornado oscuro, a pesar de que aun eran las 4 de la tarde. Al llegar a la cabaña aun había luz eléctrica y agradecieron eso. Sakura se acomodo en el sillón.

— Se está poniendo helado…

Dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma. La cabaña era pequeña, pero bastante cómoda, había una pequeña sala, la cocina, el comedor y dos cuartos, Naruto comenzó a cerrar todas las ventanas y encendió la estufa para calentar agua. Se escucharon varios estruendos.

— Rayos… creo que iré buscando las velas… por si acaso…

Al regresar tenía un montón velas grandes. En ese momento solo se podía escuchar la lluvia. El se sentó en el suelo y recostó su cabeza en el sillón, ambos se miramos recordar todo lo que había pasado desde el autobús hasta ahora, sin duda toda una aventura.

— Creo que alguien en el noticiero será despedido hoy…

Ella rio un poco por el comentario y después recordó la plática anterior.

— Es cierto… Querías decirme algo hace rato…

— ¿Qué?

— Si antes de que la lluvia nos interrumpiera…

Vio como el chico se quedaba en blanco…

— Nada, nada importante…

Los dos se quedaron callados, por primera vez desde que ambos (entre comillas) se reconocieron el autobús se quedaron en un silencio incomodo… ambos viendo a la nada.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Pregunto Sakura. —

— ¿Por qué no viniste con Sasuke?

Ella se sorprendió y se movió incomoda en el asiento.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Es solo qué, dada tu condición…

— ¿Condición?

Naruto volteo a mirarla algo extrañado y Sakura comenzó a recordar la mentira.

— A si, si… sigue que más…

Ella cambio de tema nerviosa.

— …Y después de todo ¿No es tu novio?, ¿No debería acompañarte?, ¿Cuidarte? pero bueno… Él siempre es así…

Sabía por qué decía aquello. Naruto y Sasuke habían sido más que conocidos, habían forjado una buena amistad que se vio desvanecida con el paso del tiempo. Otro misterio más.

— Lo sé… ustedes se llevaban bien… ¿Qué cambio?

Naruto suspiro.

— Ni idea… él se volvió distante, cambiamos de amigos, Sasuke cada vez iba en peor, y me canse yo no podía hacer nada y me aleje hasta el punto de que ya ni nos mirábamos… Si soy sincero me gustaría poder hablar con él una vez más…

—Podrías… yo le diría… Cuando lo vea…

—¿Es tu novio y no sabes donde esta?

— Bueno, él es así… No somos perfectos...

Él iba a decir algo pero sonó su teléfono celular y se levanto hasta la cocina para contestar. Era Hinata. Sakura parecía distinguir desde donde estaba que se trataba de una pelea. Él volvió al asiento y comenzó a hablar sobre el clima, para crear un ambiente diferente.

— ¿Qué paso? — Dijo ignorando los comentarios —

— Una pelea…

— ¿No se llevan bien?

Naruto se quedo cayado, como dudando de si seguir hablando fuera lo correcto, pero al final cedió.

— Pelamos mucho, es porque le dije que quería terminar con ella… pero se resiste y al final no hacemos nada más que pelear que arreglar, Hinata es una buena chica, pero no la quiero de esa forma…

La peli rosa se quedo callada, entendía aquellos sentimientos aunque no lo fuera admitir, algunas veces cuando se iba a la cama pensaba si seguir con Sasuke era lo correcto y más de una vez había llegado a un conclusión negativa. La chica estiro su mano hasta el hombro del chico.

— Debes hacer lo que sea correcto… estoy segura de que lo harás… Siempre lo haces…

— No es tan fácil… — Dijo con una sonrisa triste. — Me gusta alguien, que me ha gustado siempre, no importa cuando me aleje de ella siempre la vuelve a encontrar…

Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho.

— ¿Y qué te impide no decirle lo que sientes?

— Bueno, no creo que yo le guste… tiene novio y ahora tiene alguna dificultad para recordar cosas…

Ella estaba a punto de comentar algo para animarle, pero se quedo callada, pensativa ante las últimas revelaciones… "¿Yo?". Pensó… Imposible. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y él se acerco lento hasta ella, siguiendo sus instintos, pensando poco las consecuencias.

-Tú me gustas…

Dijo él acercándose lentamente, Sakura no oponía resistencia aunque algo le decía que estaba mal, muy mal pero no quería apartarse. Pero él se detuvo. Fueron solo unos segundos en los cuales el aparto la mirada pensativo, como si dudara de algo y luego le miro fijamente, una mirada fría.

— Esto es como en secundaria, cuando yo trate de besarte y al final solo te di un beso en la mejilla porque tú te apartaste…

— No tenias porque acercarte tanto tan de repente… me asustaste esa vez…

Dijo Sakura embriagada por el momento. Él nunca se aparto de donde estaba, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de ella.

— Es extraño que lo recuerdes, también que recuerdes como me llevaba con Sasuke, que me preguntes de mi relación con él, o que sepas "que hago lo correcto" y lo digas con tanta decisión que pareciera que…

— ¿Qué?

Ella pregunto con voz temblorosa. Sabia a donde iba el punto… había sido descuidada.

— Que pareciera que lo recuerdas todo…. Que siempre lo recordabas….

Estaba helada no podía mover ni un musculo. El seguía en la misma posición.

— ¿Qué clase de juego bizarro esas jugando ahora Sakura…? ¿Te gusta molestarme e ilusionarme, para luego burlarte? Justo como cuando éramos niños…

Ella quería decir que no. Ella había mentido si querer, sin intención de hacerle daño, nunca pensó que la "bromita" le costaría tanto. Se escuchó un estruendo a lo lejos y la luz se fue. Pasaron segundo hasta que naruto se separo y prendió las velas, tomo una y se fue a la habitación. Ella se quedo inmóvil en el sillón. Quería salir corriendo de ahí… pero viendo la situación… era imposible…

.-.-.-.-.

Hi! Waa ya esta…

Este es el ultimo capitulo que tenía guardado de hace tiempo, el que sigue lo escribiré en estos días… Así que es posible que si leen el que sigue se note la gran diferencia de entre cuando escribía antes y ahora... ojala y no :/… Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo no me ha convencido mucho, hasta que llega el clímax que es hasta el último, lo primero me pareció muy lento, pero no lo quise cambiar… a que floja soy…. En fin ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Prometo que el siguiente será mejor…


	3. Disculpas

Naruto no me pertenece.

Aclaraciones y todo lo demás al final.

Estaba sentada delante del plato de comida que había previamente calentado en el horno microondas, se encontraba en su descanso de 30 minutos con su amiga Ino con quien trabajaba en un hospital. Ambas enfermeras.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sakura no había tocado el plato en 15 minutos. No hubo respuesta por un par de segundos, Ino comenzaba a preocuparse realmente y acerco su mano hasta tocar el hombro de su amiga quien reacciono de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa Ino?

— Eso mismo me pregunto —Dijo robándole una patata frita del plato. — Estas como que ida ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Recuerdas a Naruto? ¿Sabes donde vive o algo?

— Si, recuerdo a Naruto, pero la verdad ahora no sé que es de su vida… ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— Digamos que me lo encontré…

— ¿Te lo encontraste? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

— Me lo encontré cuando fui de vacaciones, a las que no pudiste ir ¿Recuerdas?

— Si…

— Bueno pues ciertas… circunstancias… si se le puede llamar de esa forma — Susurro eso ultimo. — … le dije que tenía amnesia, cuando no tuvo donde quedarse le invite a compartir cuarto conmigo, luego me invito a una cabaña de su tío, platicamos mucho… Descubrió que le mentí, que no tenía amnesia y… Esa es la historia resumida…

— ¿Qué? — Decía atónita mientras se le resbalaba el snack de las manos. — ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Así nada mas?...

Ino estaba algo histérico, pidiendo una mejor explicación a su amiga quien se la dio menos resumida, después de un rato cuando el relato termino se tranquilizo.

— No te regaño… por alguna razón viniendo de ti suena a algo que harías tu… pero… ¿Y qué paso después? ¿Hablaste con él?

— Veras…

— _¿Qué clase de juego bizarro esas jugando ahora Sakura…? ¿Te gusta molestarme e ilusionarme, para luego burlarte? Justo como cuando éramos niños…_

_Quería decir que no. Ella había mentido si querer, sin intención de hacerle daño y nunca pensó que la "bromita" le costaría tanto. Se escuchó un estruendo a lo lejos y la luz se fue. Pasaron segundo hasta que naruto se separo y prendió las velas, tomo una y se fue a la habitación. Ella se quedo inmóvil en el sillón. Quería salir corriendo de ahí… pero viendo la situación… era imposible…_

_Se quedo ahí pasmada en el suelo sabía que no podía correr, estaba lloviendo y demasiado oscuro, lo único que lograría al salir seria perderse y morir de frio. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Disculparse? Sería lo correcto, pero él no parecía querer escuchar nada que viniera de ella. Se acerco a la última habitación en la cual el chico se había encerrado._

— _¿Naruto?... puedes abrirme_

_No escuchaba ningún ruido era obvio que no deseaba hablar con ella y no era para menos, no era una simple travesura de niños. Se quedo unos minutos más recargada en la puerta tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, se acerco a la otra habitación tratando de dormir. _

_Al día siguiente salieron, en el transcurso del camino nadie dijo nada. Ella sentía que debía decir algo pero no quería empeorarlo. Sakura volvió a su habitación de hotel y Naruto se fue. Ya no lo volvió a ver. _

— Sinceramente Sakura quiero que me digas si te caíste de la cuna cuando eras bebe…

— ¡Ino!

— Lo siento, pero es que la has… realmente no hay un nombre para lo que has hecho, deberías disculparte…

— Si, lo sé, crees que no lo he intentado hacer estos días… pero no tengo idea de donde trabaja o estudia, nadie sabe… — Sonó su celular en ese momento y maldijo por lo bajó — ¿Si?... ¿Susuke?

— _Tu voz suena rara… ¿no me esperabas?_

— No es eso… — Dijo algo irritada. — ¿Qué pasa?

— _Estaré cerca ¿Quieres salir?_

— ¿Ahora?

— _No, en unos días más, quizás el viernes… Te llamare ese día…_

—… Está bien

— _Entonces nos vemos…_

—Espera Sasuke, ¿Recuerdas a naruto? — Escuchó un largo silencio en la línea — Sabes donde trabaja ahora… o algo de él…

— _¿Por qué quieres saber?_

— Solo algo muy tonto Sasuke… Es una larga historia… No te preocupes…

— _Sí, creo que escuche algo…_

Miro a su amiga y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le pasara una libreta y algo con que escribir, Sasuke le dio la dirección y por donde se ubicaba debía ser una empresa, pues eso era lo único que había en ese lugar.

— Gracias

— _¿Pero para… _— Ella colgó —

— ¡Tengo una dirección Ino!

— Perfecto... Ahora solo deberías ponerte a pensar que vas a decirle…

— Probablemente si me ve me va a evitar…

— No se le culpa… Pero, por favor Sakura no vayas como siempre así como así… Digo con lo impulsiva que eres…

Pero como se lo imagino su amiga no prestaba atención a sus consejos, la mente de Sakura se encontraba divagando por quién sabe dónde, pensando que debería hacer. La hora del descansó termino y la chica no había probado alimento, las siguientes horas de su trabajo las paso viendo el reloj, para su suerte hubo bastante trabajo lo que la tenía bastante ocupada y por ende el tiempo se le hizo rápido, nada mas llegaron las 6: 00 ella ya estaba en la entrada checando salida algo raro en ella que solía quedarse más tiempo, no se encontraba segura de si ir directo o no, pero tenía ansias de verlo, muchas ansias.

— ¡Sakura! — Escucho a su jefa detrás — ¿Te vas ya?

— Si…

— Uff, ¿Tu turno ya termino también?...

— ¿Paso algo?

— Es que… — Dijo vacilante — La mayoría termino su turno ya y se han ido y faltaron 4 enfermeras...

— ¿Quiere que me quede?

— ¿Podrías? — Decía con los ojos iluminados — Si no puedes está bien, No quiero que…

— Este bien puedo…

Aunque lo decía con una gran sonrisa la verdad es que no lo deseaba, quería ir ahora mismo hasta la dirección que le había dada Sasuke…. Pero no podía, tenia compromiso y amor por su trabajo, si bien era cierto que pudo decir no e irse, para ella primero serian sus pacientes… Además estaba asustada de ver a Naruto.

Salió un par de horas más tarde, cuando las cosas se normalizaron en el piso y los pacientes no necesitaban más cuidados se retiro, ya era demasiado tarde. Era lunes. Tenía tiempo. Así que lo único que hizo fue ir directo a su casa.

— Mañana seguro que si voy…

Ahora solo iría a dormir pero por supuesto Sr. Remordimiento no le iba dejar. El día siguiente paso de igual forma, solo que esta vez salió a la hora que debía, aun así no fue "todavía hay tiempo" pensaba y el día después de ese pensó lo mismo… y por supuesto el jueves la paso igual….

— ¿Ya has ido con Naruto?

Fue lo primero que pregunto su amiga Ino cuando volvieron a coincidir en turno. Estaban cenando y aun tenían trabajo hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

— No… — dijo cabizbaja — Yo soy realmente muy cobarde… Lo he estado aplazando…

— Lo eres — Dijo Ino dejando el tenedor en la mesa — Sabes que puedes dejarlo así… no lo vas a volver a ver nunca…

— ¡No! — Grito. —

— Wow… tranquila ¿Por qué no?... ¿Te gusta? — Sakura se quedo en blanco — ¡hay no puede ser!... ¡Te gusta!

— ¡Anda Ino! Si quieres que todo el mundo se entere ve y grítalo más fuerte…

— ¡Es que es…! Como decirlo… ¡¿Por qué?

— Vale, pero no grites, puede que me guste, solo un poco… es que era tan lindo conmigo… y yo…

— ¿Recuerdas la primaria? ¿La secundaria?

— Se cuál es tu punto… Fui inmadura muy inmadura, tratarlo tan mal… por eso quiero disculparme, no es la primera vez que lo he pensado, antes mucho antes de lo que paso en vacaciones, lo había pensado… — Hizo una pausa — Si tengo que ser sincera siempre admire a Naruto, siempre admire su forma de ser, se que era arisca, pero el siempre venia con una sonrisa a verme, sus bromas estúpidas en primaria a los profesores siempre me hacían reír… nunca se lo dije… Y realmente estaba segada por un amor tonto y superficial por Sasuke…

— ¿Ahora que ya sabes eso iras a verlo?

— Si…

Dijo mas decidida, Ino sonrió dulcemente a su amiga, pocas veces se sinceraba de esa manera frente a alguien. Cuando termino su turno por la mañana volvió rápido a su casa a darse un baño, no tenía sueño como regularmente lo tenía al terminar ese tipo de turnos, desayuno y espero pacientemente hasta el medio día, aun tenía tiempo, tiempo que ocupo en desayunar y descansar un poco, planeado lo que iba a hacer y decir, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono. Contesto sin ver el número.

— ¿Si? — Su voz sonó irritada — ¿Quién habla?

— _¿Otra vez no me esperabas? ¿Qué hay con ese tono de voz con el que contestas?_

— "Susuke" — Pensó — ¿Si?

— _Te llamo para decirte que nos veremos a las 7 para cenar…_

— "¿Puedes? ¿No estás ocupada?... ¿Quieres?..." — Pensó — Nunca preguntas siempre afirmas… — Susurro y luego se aclaro la garganta — Si… Creo que puedo pero yo teng…

— _Muy bien paso por ti…_

Escucho como colgaba y ella solo se quedo con el teléfono en la oreja con algo de confusión ¿Le había cortado y colgado? Suspiro. Miro su teléfono para verificar la hora, calculando el tiempo "Si puedo estar en casa para cuando venga él". Fue directo a su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse, tomaría el autobús pues la zona a la que iba estaba bastante alejada y el tráfico era terrible a esa hora, llego en unos 45 minutos después y entro rápidamente, fue a la recepción a preguntarle a la chica que estaba ahí.

— ¿Disculpe? — Dijo a la recepcionista que tenía la cabeza baja mientras escribía algo — Estoy buscando a alguien… ¿Puede ayudarme?

— Si — Levanto la cabeza — En un momento la atiendo…

— ¡¿Hinata? — Casi grito — ¿Eres tú?

No podía… Sinceramente… pero ese cabello esos ojos y esa voz delgada y tímida… tenía que ser…

— ¿Sakura? — Sonrió tiernamente — ¡Cuánto tiempo!

— ¡Bastante ya! Trabajas aquí… es una gran sorpresa… Pensé que estarías trabajando en un hospital, ¿tú también estudiaste enfermería como yo?

— Si… Bueno… — Se sonrojo — tengo una razón… Pero bueno, lo primero… ¿Estabas buscando a alguien aquí…?

Sakura sintió como si le cayese un balde de agua fría encima… Naruto = Hinata… ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que estaba buscando al chico? Comenzaba a pensar que era el Karma actuando. ¿Pero… porque le daría una explicación? Solo está buscando a un viejo amigo…

— Si… bueno estoy buscando a Naruto…

Hinata le miro sorprendida.

— ¿Uzumaki?

— Si…

— ¿Y eso porque? — Dijo con voz insegura — ¿Es por negocios o algo?

— No… Sabes me lo encontré hace poco y estuvimos platicando y arreglando unas cosas y pues Blah, blah, Blah… Pues como me dijo donde estaba trabajando y decidí caer de sorpresa… Y así… Eso paso…

— ¿Enserio?

— Si… Cosas de viejos amigos… Esas cosas… Ya sabes…

— Naruto está en su descanso, casi va a terminar…

— ¿Donde es?

— En la segunda planta…

— ¡Perfecto!

Sakura salió corriendo, vi como Hinata se levanto y le decía algunas palabras para detenerla, pero ella siguió caminando sin escuchar nada, sentía que la suerte estaba a su favor ¿Su descanso? Perfecto… Solo necesitaba unos minutos con él. Subió las escaleras buscando el lugar. Llego rápidamente y al entrar choco con unos hombres de traje que estaban saliendo,

— Lo siento — dijo aun caminando. —

Era un balcón grande y había varias mesas alrededor las cuales estaban solas y hasta el fondo estaba él quien se despedía de alguien.

— ¡Perfecto!

Dio unos pasos hasta que él pareció notar la presencia ella y cuando ambos se vieron el abrió los ojos como platos, Sakura avanzo a pesar de que cuando él le miro de esa forma, se le olvido todo lo que se supone que iba a decirle, Naruto se levanto con una expresión indescifrable y avanzo, pero no parecía ir hacia la chica.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo corriendo hasta él — No te vayas…

— No tengo ganas de hablar…

— Dame unos minutos…

Naruto miro los ojos de la chica y se compadeció un poco, se sentó e inmediatamente ella hizo lo mismo. Él la miraba, no quitaba la vista, pasaron unos segundos y aun estaban en completo silencio.

— Si no vas a decir nada… me voy…

— ¡Espera!... Estoy tratando de pensar…

— ¿En qué? ¿En lo que hiciste? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una broma?... Espera yo no tengo que hablar… eres tú la que tiene…

—… Si lo sé… solo yo soy la que tiene que disculparse…

— ¿Listo?

— No… Estoy realmente tratando de acomodar mis palabras… — Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se despeino — Decir lo siento no basta, no solo por lo que hice hace unos días, si no por lo que hice en el pasado… tal parece que no eh madurado ni un poco…

— Lo del pasado no tiene nada que ver…

— ¡Si que tiene! Yo me sentía apenada, te hice y dije cosas que no quería cuando éramos chicos… yo me sentía apenada que hice… lo que hice… No tiene excusa, no vengo a eso, no sé en que estaba pensando, pero cuando lo hice no lo hice por maldad… no buscaba burlarme de ti ni nada… En serio me divertí estando a tu lado, eras tan agradable y divertido que se me olvido todo, el pasado, que estaba haciendo y de Sasuke… de todo…

— Aun así lo que hiciste fue muy malo…

— Lo sé y una disculpa tonta no bastara…

— No, no bastara…

— Dime qué quieres… Hare lo que sea para que me perdones…

— No es necesario…

— Si que lo es… ¡Ya se ¡ ¿Qué tal una cena?... Yo pago todo, esta vez sin amnesias, sin mentiras…

— Yo no creo…

— Deme esta oportunidad…

Naruto miro a Sakura, esta tenía las manos entrelazadas en el pecho a modo de plegaria, el cabello despeinado, los ojos brillosos casi al punto de llanto y las mejillas sonrojadas la imagen era como la de un perrito bajo la lluvia y esto le causa gracia al chico que comenzó a reír.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué?

Naruto acerco lentamente su mano hasta el cabello de la chica y lo comenzó a ordenar un poco, bajo su mano delicadamente casi como una caricia hasta el mentón de la chica y lo levanto despacio.

— Esta bien — Dijo con media sonrisa y con voz relajada — ¿Mañana es un buen día para ti? —

Sakura estaba estupefacta, con el sonrojo hasta las orejas que solo asintió con la cabeza, Naruto separo su mano, saco un papel y una pluma anoto lo que parecía una dirección y una hora, se lo paso a Sakura a juzgar por el nombre parecía un restaurante caro y la hora era a las 6.

— ¿Puedes? — Dijo volviendo a su tono habitual — ¿O estarás ocupada?

— No, claro que puedo…

"Qué lindo, Se preocupo en preguntar si no estaba ocupada…" Ella pensó. Probablemente si le hubiese dado una negativa le hubiera dicho cordialmente que lo entendía y que podría esperar (teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ella había hecho). De repente inconscientemente pensó que su novio era un idiota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Acabe el capitulo! Wiii

Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron un review… También en especial a "Okiro Benihime" quien me dio algunos consejos… que decirte ¡Opina!, trate de seguir tu consejo y escribir diferente pero mañas son mañas y es difícil quitarlas cuando siempre te has acostumbrado a escribir de una forma al principio… pero pues ahí voy lento pero considero que mejorando.

Había considerarlo acabarlo aquí y así... un poquito de mas rollo para terminar, y así dejarlo a cada quien, pero no lo considere correcto así que le voy a dar un bonito final en el próximo capítulo que espero subir pronto :)

Nota: Edite un poco el capitulo 1 y 2. Además de corregí, quite cosas y puse otras. No voy a obligar a nadie a leer de nuevo, pero esto es lo que cambie:

La relación inicial de Naruto y Sakura. En mi Fanfic Sakura fue demasiada malo con Naruto, desde niños hasta grandes cuando en realidad no así.

En el anime, cuando eran niños Sakura tartaba muy mal a Naruto, como vemos en Flashbacks, Cuando comienza el anime ellos tienen 12. Sakura aun sigue siendo mala (aunque se nota que le divierten sus bromas) y le muestra rechazo (Si, si no es su mejor época y a mí no me gustaba nada su personaje ¬¬), pero conforme van los capítulos se va amenizando la relación y a partir de que el maricon de Sasuke se va, mejora. Cuando empieza shippuden se mantiene igual y a partir de esta temporada mejora aun más, mucho más. (Y Sakura ya me empieza a caer bien c: ). Así que en mi fanfic es lo mismo, Se llevaban mal en la niñez, en la adolescencia se llevan bien, con una que otra pelea y se separan (por motivos que Sakura desconoce, pero que se aclararan luego) en la universidad…

Eso quita un poco el OCC inicial que lleva el hecho que se en universo alterno. No había necesidad de explicar tanto, pero tenía la necesidad x)


	4. Facebook

Naruto no me pertenece.

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

— Estas muy despistada…

La chica alzo la vista por primera vez en toda la noche. Vio a su novio que le miraba preocupado.

— No has tocado tu plato en 15 minutos…

Sakura tuvo un ligero Deja vu al escuchar eso. Se incorporo en el asiento del pequeño restaurant italiano, miro su plato con un poco de asco, tenía el estomago revuelto por los sucesos anteriores.

— Lo siento estaba pensando en otras cosas…

— Hablando de eso… Yo también estaba pensando en algo desde hace rato…

— ¿Qué es?

— Me preguntaste por Naruto… ¿Por qué reviviste un tema como ese?

— Te dije que era una larga historia — tomo el tenedor — No creo que quieras oírla…

— ¿Lo volverás a ver?

— Probablemente mañana…

— Entonces se hablan mucho…

— Quizás

— ¿Por qué no me dices que hay entre ustedes dos?

— Porque no es nada… No te quiero molestar…

— Estoy de buen humor… Quiero escuchar…

— Pensé que no te llevabas con él así que ¿Porque te importa? — Dijo con voz irritada.

— Tengo curiosidad — Dijo con el mismo tono de voz de su novia.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto con ese tema?

— Me interesa saber porque mi novia pregunta por alguien como Naruto…

— Sabes… Éramos buenos amigos, no sé porque te sorprende…

Ambos estaban visiblemente fatigados, Sakura porque no deseaba hablar del tema, Sasuke porque ella no le respondía sus preguntas, la tensión se escuchaba claramente en sus voces. Sasuke se acomodo en su asiento y suspiro molesto.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? — Pregunto Sakura con voz preocupada.

— Sabes porque Naruto y yo nos peleamos

Esta pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

— Distancia… Supongo

Sakura cayó en cuenta de que ni ella sabía realmente la respuesta. Sasuke se rasco la nuca.

— Tú culpa… Fue tu culpa indirectamente…

— ¿Qué? — Abrió los ojos — ¿De qué hablas…?

— Naruto estaba enamorado de ti… Comenzamos a pelear, tú eras mi novia y él me cuestionaba constantemente, peleamos… — hubo silencio — ¿Por qué no dices nada?

— Estoy procesando que una gran amistad se disperso por mi culpa… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

— Porque algo me dice que el reencuentro entre ustedes va a traer algo malo…

Sakura se quedo en silencio. Bajo la cabeza.

— ¿Te importa? — Levanto la cabeza.

— ¿Qué me importa? ¿Qué Naruto se aproveche de la débil relación entre nosotros?

— Estamos hablando de la secundaria Sasuke ya no somos niños, paso demasiado tiempo…

— Aun así…

— Aun así que… Sasuke la relación entre nosotros esta mas que frita… tuviste años para preocuparte y vienes ahora consternado…. No se vale…

— Yo te quiero

— ¿Enserio? Que entiendes por "amor" Uchiha, dejarme plantada durante meses, no saber qué haces…

Sasuke se quedo callado.

— Me canse de este amor unilateral, no estoy segura de si Naruto tiene los mismos sentimientos que hace años, pero si los tiene me encantaría arriesgarme…

— ¿Estas terminando con migo?

Sakura bajo la mirada. Desde niña había estada enamorada del hombre de cabello negro que estaba delante de ella, no era nada fácil terminar, pero estaba cansada.

— Si…

— No te voy a obligar a nada, si esa es tu decisión la respetare, si reflexionamos yo también tuve la culpa, lo siento….

Sasuke tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar, dejando pasmada a la chica. Esa debió ser la ruptura mas pacifica de la historia. Pasaron unos segundos y entonces el chico regreso echando reclamos por todos lados, recriminándola de ser infiel y culpándola de la situación, pelearon hasta que el gerente los hecho del lugar.

— ¿Contento? Ya se me fue todo el respeto que tenia hacia a ti… estaba tan cool antes… Tenias que venir como orangután a gritarme…

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara callado mientras toda esta relación se terminaba?

Terminar. Ambos parecieron caer en cuenta.

— ¿Te gusta el tonto ese?

Le tomo por sorpresa. Analizo la pregunta y suspiro.

— Si… Es amable, es considerado es todo lo que busque en ti pero que nunca encontré…

— Vale, ya no necesito escuchar nada… ¡que molesta!, Me iré de aquí…

— Sasuke

Le grito y este volteo.

— Si te quise

Este sonrío.

— Yo también.

Despertó totalmente cruda. Había bebido bastante después de despedirse de su ex-novio. Eran las 3 de la tarde. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar agua, para quitarse aquella deshidratación se tiro en el sofá pensando que vería al rubio en 3 horas. No tenía ningún ánimo, no pensó que se descaderaría semejante sucesión de eventos. Se quedo pasmada 5 minutos viendo a la nada para luego levantarse de la silla.

— ¡No! Vamos Sakura, tienes un "cita" — Gritaba para darse ánimos — Estas perfecta, puedes tener una oportunidad…

Escucho el timbre y se dirigió a la puerta con una gran sonrisa y dando saltitos. Vio por la mirilla a su amiga Ino.

— ¡Ino! — Dijo con una sonrisa tras abrir la puerta.

— Te vez horrible — Dijo con desdén.

Adiós autoestima.

— Maldita Ino, ¡muérete! — Decía bajito mientras su amiga pasaba a su apartamento.

— ¿Que quieres? — Dijo cerrando la puerta.

— Escuche que terminaste con Sasuke…

- 10 autoestima

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?... ¡Apenas y paso ayer!

— Cambio su estatus en Facebook…

Facebook… ¡Claro!

— Y luego te vas a ver con Naruto…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Facebook… Sasuke me lo dijo

— Si voy a verlo en 3 horas…

— ¡Con esa cara!

- 30.

— ¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo te va aceptar?, además le mentiste horriblemente… ¿Por qué dejas a Sasuke?... Vas a ser una soltera toda tu vida, criando gatos…

Fatality

Ino wins!

— Largo…. — Dijo tomando a su amiga para sacarla.

— Espera sakura — decía aferrándose al sillón. — No vengo a recordarte tu decadente vida amorosa… vengo a apoyarte…

— ¿Cómo?

— Puff primero vete a dar un baño…

Sakura por alguna extraña razón hizo lo que su amiga le decía, tomo una ducha rápida y se puso ropa cómoda.

— ¿Qué haces?

Miro su habitación totalmente desordenada, casi parecía la escena de un asalto.

— Busco algo decente, pero solo encontré esto…

Señalo un vestido negro de coctel que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas.

— Supongo que funcionara bien, para el lugar al que van…

— ¿Cómo sabes a dónde iremos…?

— Hurgue tu agenda

— Maldita Ino… ¿No tienes vida o qué?

— De que te quejas, te estoy ayudando a que intentes algo con Naruto, este es trabajo de amigas ¿No?

Sakura sonrió cuando la rubia se volteo buscando un par de zapatos. Muy dentro se lo agradecía.

Sakura se rizo un poco el cabello y me puse el vestido con unos zapatos del mismo color.

— Muy simple pero te vez elegante.

— Ino — Volteo al espejo mientras se ponía el delineador — lo estabas haciendo bien, no puedes solo callarte y decir que me veo bien, como lo hacen los demás…

— Yo no soy "las demás", soy tu mejor amiga… No adulo.

Sakura suspiro. Ino no cambiaba, pero así la quería. Mientras terminaba los toques de su maquillaje. Intercambio miradas con su amiga y luego tomo su cartera y un abrigo.

Salió de su hogar con más dudas que animo, sin saber qué hacer, Sasuke le había hecho aquella declaración. ¿Naruto enamorado de ella?... Habían pasado mucho años desde la secundaria, que el mantuviera el sentimiento seria algo increíble… mente loco. Había que estar muy enamorado y la peli rosa dudaba levantar tanta pasión en el rubio.

Llego al restaurant y hablo con la recepcionista quien la guio hasta a una mesa, había llegado con 15 minutos de anticipación pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto ahí sentado, mirando al techo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos con cara de niño. La chica se sentó esperando alguna reacción pero no noto ninguna.

— ¿Naruto?

Este se sobresalto un poco y luego le sonrió.

— Vaya no te había visto llegar… lo siento…

— No te preocupes… — Le miro curiosa — ¿En qué pensabas?

—… Cosas del trabajo — Tardo en contestar — No le pongas atención…

El mesero llego a darle la carta. Ella le sonrió y la tomo. Sudo frio al mirar la carta.

— "Madre mía" — pensó al ver los precios — "La mitad de mi sueldo se me va solo entrada"

— Se que dijiste que tu pagabas… pero no te preocupes por eso…

— No, yo puedo pagarlo…

— ¿Enserio?

— Si…

— Entonces pido este — Acerco el menú y señalo.

Sakura se quedo callada unos segundos… ¿Era legal cobrar tanto por una sopa?. Los lastimeros pensamientos de la peli rosa fueron interrumpidos por la risa del chico.

— Debes ver tu cara… Es broma…

Sakura le miro un poco enojada y aliviada a la vez, pero luego se unió a la risa al imaginarse su cara de terror.

— De todas formas, no pediré eso… ¿No crees que es excesivo pedir tanto por una sopa…? — Volvió a reír — Yo pagare, no te preocupes…

— ¿Si no pago como voy a dar mis disculpas?

— Te equivocas pensando que pagarme algo caro funcionara. Intenta de nuevo.

Sakura suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? El mesero se llevo la carta y la orden, ambos comenzamos a hablar…

— Parece que tú también terminaste tu relación…

— Si — Suspire — … Espera… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— De un cotilleo en Facebook…

Facebook era realmente peligroso…

— No es la primera vez que escucho eso…

Volvieron a retomar su plática, sorprendiéndose cada uno de lo fácil que era hablar entre ellos. La cena transcurrió calmada, ambos estaban tan cómodos que cuando terminaron, ninguno de los dos quería separase, era obvio que la noche para ellos dos había acabado, irían a sus casa y si no hacían algo en ese instante no volverían a verse. Naruto camino junto a Sakura para llevarla a su hogar y terminar la velada.

— ¡Mira! ¿No es este el parque que frecuentábamos de niños? — Dijo naruto señalando el parque.

— Lo es — Ambos se acercaron al parque — ¡Que recuerdos…!

— Aun están los rayones que hicimos de niño — Dijo agachándose en el resbaladero.

— ahaha ¿Eso? Que se supone que es naruto…

— Se supone que somos nosotros, este es Sasuke…

Era un dibujo muy malo, realmente parecía hecho por niños, tenía los ojos viscos.

— ¿Y este eres tú?...

Era otro dibujo mal hecho, con las piernas chuecas.

— y esta tu…

Este dibujo al contrario de los otros no era feo, pero tampoco muy bonito, tenía corazones alrededor.

— Es bueno ver que soy la única sin piernas chueca y ojos viscos…

— ¡Bah! Éramos niños…

Ambos nos acercamos a los columpios, a pesar de no ser realmente muy tarde ya estaba oscuro, por ese lugar solo transitaban pocas personas que parecían salir de una larga jornada laboral.

— Que tiempos, éramos tan inmaduros… aun así me gustaría volver a esos dias…

— Ha sido una locura el cómo las cosas se han desarrollaron… ¿Quien iba a pensar que así nos reencontraríamos?…

— Yo no he crecido aun sigo siendo aun una niña… Lo siento mucho…

— Vale, disculpa aceptada creo que si lo veo ahora, realmente fue algo gracioso... ¿De dónde sacabas tantas ideas?

— Realmente no lo sé, estoy loca… No puedo creer que haya inventado una mentira así…

Ambos rieron.

— Bien… ¡Veamos quien gana!

Grito mientras se balanceaba en el columpio, Sakura le siguió el juego… Hasta que el rubio dio a estampar en el suelo.

— ¡Naruto! — grito bajándose del columpio y ayudándole a levantarse.

— Estoy bien… Yo planeaba bajar así…

— ¡Me hasta dado un susto… realmente pensé que esto terminaría en el hospital!

— No te preocupe — Sonrió — Estoy de maravilla… supongo que ya estoy viejo…

Dijo sonriendo, sakura se volvió a sentar en el columpio mientras suspiraba de alivio. Naruto apoyo sus manos en cada una de las cadenas del columpio, si lo veias de lejos pareciera que el rubio le estaba acorralando.

— Me divertí — Dijo jadeando, culpa del golpe de hace segundos.

— Yo también

Dijo con una sonrisa que no tardo en corresponder el chico, era inevitable que él sonriera siendo esta su personalidad. Ambos llevaban varios segundos de esa forma. Ella sentada en el columpio y el parado delante, ninguno hacia movimiento alguno, no se separaron pero tampoco parecían avanzar a algo. Sakura levanto sus manos lentamente hasta llegar a la cara del chico y posarlas en las mejillas de este.

— Me gustas — soltó sorprendiendo a la chica — Siento decírtelo tan tarde… No importa tu respuesta y puede que el habértelo dicho te resulte incomodo, pero quería que lo supieras…

Sakura no decía nada, si hablaba le daría un sermón, pero esta vez, simplemente se quedo callada y se acerco hasta el, opinando que lo mejor sería "hacer" que "hablar" Naruto pareció reaccionar aunque aun parecía desconcertado, el se agacho hasta llegar a su altura y por fin le dio un beso en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escucho la puerta un par de veces antes de que una peli rosa irritada la abriera.

— ¡Sakura! — Decía Ino entrando a la casa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué ese recibimiento?, eso que no te eh visto en varios días… Ya sabes, vengo a… — Miro a su amiga pintándose los labios — ¿Vas a salir?

— No, espero visitas así que vete…

— Pero dime que paso en tu cita… ¿Salió bien o lo arruinaste? — No recibió respuesta — ¡Lo arruinaste verdad! Eso es tan lógico… se espera de ti… Tengo una amiga que vende gatos y… ¡Auch! — Grito al sentir la secadora caerle en la cabeza — No seas tan violenta…

— No saques conclusiones tan rápido ¡Tonta!, si tanto te interesa revisa el lugar donde todos se enteran de los chismes de los demás…

Ino no pareció entenderla y después de pensarlo varios segundos se dirigió a la laptop de su amiga, puso su Facebook y miro la página principal, encontró interesante una publicación con unos 25 "me gusta" y una larga lista de comentarios que iba creciendo.

"Sakura Haruno tiene una relación con Naruto Uzumaki"

— ¡Sakura que rayos paso, quiero saberlo todo!

Dijo su amiga corriendo a la habitación de la chica, la pelea se vio interrumpida cuando se escucho el timbre.

— ¡Ya llego! — Grito Sakura emocionada

Ino fue sacada a patadas por amiga quien solo atino a ver a un rubio de ojos azules entrar al departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **¡FIN!**

_¡Wow! ¡Una locura! Tarde tanto en escribirlo, ¡culpa de la escuela! Si alguien está en último semestre o ultimo año sabrá porque estoy estresada y porque tarde tanto…_

_¡A quemar la escuela! _

_Creo que es imposible… Las excusas no importan… Lo importante es que ya lo termine, no sabía cómo pero al final creo que está bien… Espero de corazón que les haya gustado o que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa, con eso me doy por satisfecha… Y si les gusto esta tengo otra historia de ellos dos, échenle un ojo es solo un capitulo (Publicidad xD)_

_En fin un **MONTÓN** de gracias, besos y abrazos a cada una de las personas que han comentado, los amo *_* sépanlo :D!_

_Nos vemos en alguna otra loca aventura de estos 2_

_Review :)_


End file.
